Of Love and Honor de Tin Mandigma
by L'EnfantTerrible
Summary: Traducción del maravilloso fanfic de Tin Mandigma. AxM. Misao toma la decisión de seguir con su vida dejando a Aoshi atrás, con terribles resultados.
1. Cortando lazos

Advertencia: Esta historia no me pertenece; su autora, Tin Mandigma, la publicó en inglés en el año 2001 aproximadamente. Mi única labor ha sido traducirla de la mejor forma que he podido, teniendo en cuenta la complejidad del lenguaje, los juegos de palabras y la riqueza narrativa de esta autora. Espero que el resultado merezca la pena y que la historia os enganche y conmueva tanto como a mí cuando la leí por primera vez.

* * *

Capítulo 1.

**Cortando Lazos**

Makimachi Misao se sentía inquieta. No, no inquieta. 'Aburrida sería la mejor palabra,' pensó. Se tumbó en su futon con un suspiro impaciente. '¿Qué me pasa? No es que no haya nada que hacer. El Aoiya está más activo que nunca. Jiya no para de molestarme con mi entrenamiento. Y también está Aoshi...'

Se incorporó repentinamente. Hacía tiempo que Aoshi no era parte de su 'lista de cosas por hacer'. Se había dado cuenta de lo inútil que era amar a alguien que no quiere ser amado. Al menos, no por ella. Los labios de Misao se torcieron irónicamente. Su decisión de darse paz a ella misma, y también a Aoshi en consecuencia, había sido un momento de madurez por su parte. Fue entonces cuando intentó hacer todo al mismo tiempo y a su paso, creyendo ciegamente que eso sería lo mejor. Y ahora... Bueno, si hubo una cosa que aprendió durante todo ese tiempo, (y la aprendió de la más dolorosa de las maneras), fue que nunca puedes mandar sobre el tiempo. Que no siempre puedes moldear el destino exactamente de la forma que quieres. Y que no puedes obligar a la gente a hacer lo que tu crees que es bueno para ellos. Que no puedes forzar el amor.

'Y he abandonado,' pensó Misao. 'He dejado de golpearme la cabeza contra la pared. He dejado de intentarlo. He dejado de ir a ninguna parte. No puedo vivir la vida de Aoshi por él sin que ni si quiera me lo haya pedido. Joder... incluso vivir mi propia vida se estaba convirtiendo en un problema. Necesitaba descansar.'

Eso era verdad, al menos. Y mientras su decisión le daba ese tan necesitado espacio para volver a colocar las cosas en una perspectiva apropiada, no pudo evitar sentir que había perdido su objetivo. No sabía a dónde ir. Misao estaba ahora empezando a darse cuenta de que la incertidumbre podía ser tan confusa como la convicción más absoluta y de hecho, incluso más. Había pensado que cuando desistiera de Aoshi, finalmente podría ser Misao, no la simple marioneta de una pasión no correspondida. Y, por un tiempo, creyó honestamente que lo había logrado.

'¿Pero a dónde me ha llevado esto?' pensó Misao malhumorada. 'A ningún sitio,' contestó una parte de ella. Durante las últimas semanas, los otros Oniwabanshuu habían notado su distracción, que rozaba la melancolía. Misao se había aficionado a encerrarse en su cuarto, prefiriendo la relajante tranquilidad al ruidoso alboroto del Aoiya. Los demás estuvieron preocupados, pero decidieron dejarla sola bajo consejo de Okina. Al parecer todos ellos seguían pensado aun suspiraba por Aoshi. A Misao le entraban ganas de reír.

De todas formas, ¿no estaba haciéndolo? Misao rechazó contestar esa pregunta, empujándola hasta el fondo de su mente. Aoshi no había mostrado ningún signo de haber notado su retirada al encontrarse él mismo absorbido en su propia soledad. Hoy en día, estaba más distante que nunca, casi indiferente a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. '¿Qué esperabas?' Se preguntó amargamente. De todas formas, ya no era asunto suyo. En realidad, durante esos primeros días después de haber decidido que no tenía nada que hacer con Aoshi, Misao había alimentado la secreta esperanza de que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que ella significaba para él, que le pidiera que se 'quedara.' Pero no lo hizo, y esto terminó por convencerla. Su aparente rechazo a atender a su súplica silenciosa le había hecho tanto daño que incluso pensó en quitarse la vida. Eso pondría fin a su sufrimiento, de una vez por todas. Pero se negó a rendirse y, así, encontró la fuerza que estaba buscando para (no importa lo usado que sonara), 'continuar.'

Sí, se había olvidado de Aoshi, o eso pensaba ella. Entonces Sayuri llegó a sus vidas. Joven, exquisitamente hermosa, una excelente luchadora que superaba hasta a la mejor fémina de los Oniwabanshuu. Era perfecta.

Sayuri era la hija del mejor amigo de Okina. Él se la había confiado a Okina mientras se encontraba en el extranjero, tarea que este aceptó con gran alegría. Todos en el Aoiya adoraron a Sayuri desde el primer momento, incluso--pensó Misao con una punzada de dolor--Aoshi. Recordaba perfectamente la noche de la cena de bienvenida para Sayuri. Aoshi había sido engatusado de alguna forma por Okina para acompañarlos y cuando entró en el comedor del Aoiya, Misao se quedó petrificada.

Estaba más delgado de lo que recordaba, pero sus movimientos parecían aún más fluidos que antes. Estaba pálido, pero eso sólo sirvió para resaltar la oscuridad de su cabello y la forma elegante de sus rasgos. No miró a Misao al entrar. Ella consiguió de algún modo apartar la vista de él, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. 'Idiota,' se reprendió, '¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Lo has olvidado, ¿recuerdas?'

Y entonces vio a Okina conduciendo a Sayuri hasta Aoshi, sonriendo amablemente mientras los presentaba. Desde donde se sentaba, Misao podía ver claramente la expresión perpleja en el rostro de Sayuri cuando vio a Aoshi, la dulce sonrisa curvando sus labios mientras murmuraba un saludo. Y Aoshi--Misao tragó saliva--miraba fijamente a Sayuri con fascinación y, ¿era eso una sonrisa formándose en su boca? Misao se dio la vuelta, sus pensamientos revueltos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Respiró profundamente y se arriesgó a dar otro vistazo a Sayuri y Aoshi y su cara palideció. Okina se había ido y Aoshi y Sayuri estaban hablando en murmullos tranquilos, muy cerca el uno del otro, y entonces Sayuri rió y toco el brazo de Aoshi y a Aoshi no pareció importarle y Misao sintió un nudo en la garganta y el picor en sus ojos y, con una excusa murmurada a Okon que estaba sentada a su lado, se escapó a su habitación.

'Ella le hace sonreír,' pensó Misao abatida. Debía estar feliz por Aoshi y Sayuri. Okina ya estaba hablando de compromisos y bodas y por las noches, Misao podía oír a Okon cuchicheando con Omasu sobre la cantidad de tiempo que Aoshi y Sayuri pasaban juntos. Por todo esto, Misao se había encerrado aún más en sí misma. Ella y Sayuri nunca se hicieron amigas. La chica la ignoraba en el mejor de los casos y Misao estaba agradecida por eso. La realidad era que no quería información de primera mano sobre lo que pasaba entre Sayuri y Aoshi. Sólo veía de vez en cuando a Aoshi y durante esos momentos, estaba con Sayuri. Sayuri era, probablemente, la que más tiempo pasaba con él, a fin de cuentas. Le llevaba el té, hablaba con él, se reía con él... Misao sintió una punzada de envidia. Esa debería haber sido ella, pero Aoshi no la quería. Era bastante obvio que él quería a Sayuri. Y la chica estaba claramente enamorada de él. Misao conocía los síntomas. Ella también los había sufrido antes.

¿Antes? No, no antes. Conocía los síntomas porque todavía los sentía--'Para,' pensó Misao. Esto era exactamente lo que temía. Volver a caer en el círculo vicioso de amar a Aoshi, siendo esta vez el dolor aún peor porque sabía que ya no había ninguna esperanza para ella. Era tan irónico. Había creído que podría retomar su vida después de olvidar a Aoshi, pero no podía y ahora estaba pagando doble por sus errores.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?" se preguntó en voz alta. La respuesta obvia habría sido actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Era feliz con las cosas del modo que eran antes, después de todo... ¿Pero, en verdad lo era? ¿Podría llegar a ser feliz alguna vez? Las preguntas se extendían frente a ella hasta el infinito con un único vacío como respuesta.

Fin del capítulo 1.

* * *

Nota de la autora: _Lo sé. Es bastante confuso. Tiendo a saltar de una parte de la historia a otra. Intentaré aclarar las cosas en los próximos capítulos. En estos momentos, me siento tan deprimida como Misao._

Nota de la traductora: Este capitulo lo traduje tiempo atrás, sólo he tenido que revisarlo. No os perdais los próximos, porque os garantizo que este es quizá el mejor fanfiction dedicado a la pareja que forman Aoshi y Misao :)


	2. Retrospecciones

Advertencia: Esta historia no me pertenece; su autora, Tin Mandigma, la publicó en inglés en el año 2001 aproximadamente. Mi única labor ha sido traducirla de la mejor forma que he podido, teniendo en cuenta la complejidad del lenguaje, los juegos de palabras y la riqueza narrativa de esta autora. Espero que el resultado merezca la pena y que la historia os enganche y conmueva tanto como a mí cuando la leí por primera vez.

* * *

Capítulo 2.

**Retrospecciones**

Misao entró arrastrando los pies al comedor del Aoiya. Bostezando, frotó sus ojos cansados. Apenas había dormido la noche anterior, y cuando despertó, al alba, su cabeza retumbaba horriblemente. El dolor había disminuido ahora a uno más sordo pero, Dios, ¡qué habría dado para que desapareciera! Dejó escapar un suspiro trémulo. No recordaba la última vez que había dormido de forma decente. ¿Hacía una semana? ¿Un mes?

Apartó un oscuro mechón de su cara con su mano temblorosa mientras buscaba una taza limpia en el armario de la cocina donde Okon guardaba la vajilla. Por suerte no había nadie cerca. Ya estaba suficientemente inestable estando sola. Mejor sin Okon y Omasu montando un drama por su aspecto. Porque, tenía que admitirlo, no estaba precisamente 'resplandeciente.' Sabía que sus mejillas estaban hundidas y pálidas por la falta de sueño. Y sus ojos… bueno, ahora sí que se sentía como una 'comadreja.' Sonrió irónicamente mientras volvía al comedor con paso cansado. Si Yahiko y Sano estuviesen allí, estarían tirados por el suelo en un ataque de risa.

Misao se dejó caer sobre el tatami. Alcanzó la tetera que Okon siempre mantenía llena y caliente sobre la mesa. Inhaló la deliciosa esencia de la aromática bebida, ansiosa. Sintió su espíritu aligerarse un poco ante la idea de hacer algo… 'simple', para variar. 'Gracias, Okon' pensó Misao sirviéndose el té con cuidado. Observó el líquido verde llenar su taza lentamente, descendiendo con suavidad sobre el fino contorno de porcelana.

Un delgado tirabuzón de vapor ascendió delicadamente en el aire, jugueteando con la nariz de Misao. El té _estaba_ caliente. Rozó con sus dedos el humo que ascendía y sonrió al ver como ignoraba la interferencia y seguía su camino para después evaporarse en el aire frío.

'Si los problemas se desvanecieran con la misma facilidad…' pensó melancólicamente. Suspiró, y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. La mañana dejó de parecerle relajante cuando sus inquietudes empezaron a luchar para salir a flote otra vez.

Sus pensamientos derivaron en Aoshi. Debía de estar despierto ya. Probablemente estaba meditando, y, probablemente, Sayuri estaría con él… "Maldita sea," murmuró irritada. "No empieces tan temprano." Cogió la taza con fuerza, dispuesta a comenzar bien el día. 'Me estoy atormentando yo sola. Tengo que dejar de hacerme esto. Olvida a Aoshi. Olvida a Aoshi. Olvida-'

La taza aterrizó en la mesa con un golpe seco. Misao miró el té fijamente, esperando encontrar algún consuelo en el líquido transparente. ¿Qué demonios hacía falta para terminar con el amor que sentía? ¿Un acontecimiento traumático que desencadenara el desenlace? ¿O una serie de hechos durante un periodo de tiempo, que pusieran cada pieza en su lugar como si se tratase de un puzzle? Misao se inclinó más por la segunda posibilidad. Ser empujada hasta el límite, centímetro a doloroso centímetro, hasta que no pudiera soportarlo más. Y la verdad es que Aoshi estaba conduciéndola a su límite. Ya lo había dejado como un caso perdido por el que no merecía la pena seguir llorando. Pensó que quizás, lo que sentía ahora era una especie de recaída, una fase por la que debía pasar antes de superarlo del todo. Aún así, algo roía en su interior. ¿Por qué se sentía entonces como si hubiese vuelto a la línea de salida?

"Ohayo, Misao-chan."

Misao levantó la vista sorprendida, "Oh. Ohayo, Omasu,"

Omasu se sentó a su lado, con una taza entre las manos. Misao le sirvió un poco de té. Omasu le sonrió, y se preocupó al ver que la joven sólo pudo forzar una pequeña sonrisa. Había estado de pie frente a ella al menos cinco minutos y Misao ni si quiera parecía haber notado su presencia. Y Misao solía ser muy sensible en ese aspecto. Omasu entornó los ojos al notar las ojeras y la expresión vacía en su, por lo general, alegre cara. Incluso su pelo negro había perdido el brillo. Colgaba sin vida en su habitual trenza, como la cola de un gato enfermo. Omasu suspiró por dentro, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto, al menos por el momento. En cambio dijo con amabilidad, "Tu té debe estar ya frío."

Estando totalmente segura de que Omasu le daría un sermón maternal al verla, Misao se sorprendió ante la observación. Automáticamente, llevo la taza a sus labios y bebió el té en pequeños sorbos. Estaba tibio. Lo dejó en la mesa con una mueca "Tienes razón," contestó.

"¿No vas a servirte un poco más?" preguntó Omasu en el mismo tono.

"Uh… No," contestó Misao, apartando sus ojos de la mirada preocupada de Omasu. Cogió su taza y se levantó. "Llevaré esto a la cocina-"

"Misao…" empezó a decir Omasu, pero se detuvo bruscamente cuando Sayuri entró en el comedor.

Misao se tensó; su mano se cerró en un puño. Una ola de amargura la sacudió mientras miraba a la joven. Se fijó en su elegante kimono, en su cuidado recogido de pelo castaño. Sayuri era una mujer alta, delgada y esbelta, pero era su rostro su rasgo más asombroso. Delicado y en forma de corazón, armonizaba todo su conjunto, dándole incluso un aspecto frágil. Sus brillantes ojos verdes devolvieron la mirada a Misao desafiantes, casi altaneros, antes de suavizarse inmediatamente para dirigirse a Omasu.

"Ohayo, Omasu-san." Se creó una pausa hasta que apenas le dedicó una mirada a Misao. "Ohayo, Misao-san," dijo Sayuri con voz indiferente, haciéndolo sonar como si acabase de recordar que se encontraba ahí.

Misao entornó los ojos y apretó el puño. Omasu la observó alarmada. Casi inmediatamente, Misao se relajó. "Ohayo, Sayuri-san," contestó inexpresiva, inclinándose levemente frente a la muchacha.

Sayuri ni siquiera le prestó atención. Inmediatamente se giró hacia Omasu. "Me preguntaba si podría llevarle a Aoshi-sama el té. ¿Puedo coger unas tazas para _nosotros_, por favor?" Sonrió a Omasu.

"Por supuesto," respondió Omasu, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Echó un vistazo a Misao, que seguía en pie inmóvil junto a la mesa. "Claro," repitió mientras se disponía a levantarse. Sayuri la detuvo.

"No, por favor, las cogeré yo misma. Están en la cocina, ¿verdad?" Ante el asentimiento de Omasu, Sayuri sonrió. "Arigato, Omasu-san." Observo a Misao por el rabillo del ojo, curvando sus labios ligeramente. "Tengo que irme. Aoshi-sama estará esperándome," suspiró. "Tomar el té sin compañía es tan aburrido… ¿No os parece? Aoshi-sama y yo… _ambos_ disfrutamos de nuestra compañía. Una buena conversación es el mejor acompañamiento para un buen té, ¿no es cierto?" Le guiñó el ojo a Omasu, que la miraba con una expresión algo estupefacta antes de girar grácilmente; la seda de su kimono revoloteando a su alrededor.

Omasu esperó a perder a Sayuri de vista para atreverse a hablar "Misao-chan…" Al no obtener respuesta, Omasu la miró detenidamente, preocupada, "Misao-chan…"

Misao mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el suelo. Un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas. De rabia, vergüenza… no estaba segura. Por un instante, había estado tentada a dejarle claro a Sayuri que era_ ella_, Misao, la que le llevaba el té a Aoshi. La que le hacía compañía. Pero entonces, cuando llegó a la parte de 'disfrutar' de la compañía... las palabras morían en sus labios. Sayuri se le había adelantado en ese aspecto, y ella lo sabía. Misao cerró los ojos un momento, aguantando el impulso de echarse a llorar.

"Misao-chan…" la voz de Omasu sonaba casi asustada.

Misao abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendida de haberse olvidado que Omasu estaba allí. Sonrió a la mujer, internamente reprochándose haberla asustado. "Estoy bien" intentó tranquilizarla.

Omasu se aferró a la mesa; su preocupación aumentó ante la calma de su tono de voz. Esperaba que Misao explotase en una de sus habituales pataletas o al menos en un buen grito. Misao solía ser tan abierta en cuanto a sus sentimientos; siempre con el corazón en la mano. Pero ahora…

Misao recogió su taza, "Voy a fregar esto, ¿vale?" Sonrió a Omasu. "Estaré en mi cuarto si quieres algo." Se dio la vuelta con la intención de retirarse.

Esa actitud tan impropia de ella terminó por convencer a Omasu. Algo le pasaba a Misao; algo que obviamente estaba haciéndole daño. Okina les había pedido que diesen tiempo a la muchacha para que meditase sobre aquello que la atormentaba, pero esto era demasiado. Misao estaba alejándose de ellos, y que ignorasen que estaba pasándolo mal no era la respuesta. Dios mío, ¡estaba incluso peor que Aoshi! Omasu frunció el ceño. Hablando de él… "Se trata de Aoshi, ¿verdad?"

Misao se detuvo repentinamente pero no se dio la vuelta. "¿Qué?"

Omasu suspiró exasperada. "Misao-chan, a pesar de lo que pueda parecer, no estoy ciega. Llevas semanas evitando a Aoshi-sama. No sé porqué, pero es evidente que no te está sentando bien," dijo con un tono ligeramente acusador. "No va contigo estar tan… tan…" Sacudió la cabeza. "Misao, por favor, cuéntame qué te pasa."

La joven se mantuvo en silencio tanto tiempo que Omasu temió que se fuese sin decir una palabra. Finalmente contestó, con voz cansada, "Omasu, por favor. Sé que lo haces con buena intención, pero es que no hay nada que explicar. Estoy evitando a Aoshi porque me-"

"-porque de repente te has dado cuenta de que no estás enamorada de él?" Omasu levantó una ceja con gesto escéptico. "Misao, entiendo que estés confusa, pero no hay motivo para que-"

"¡Eso no es verdad!" contestó Misao acaloradamente. Finalmente se giró hacia Omasu y le clavó sus ojos azules. Omasu se sentó de nuevo, satisfecha con esa débil chispa de emoción. Al menos Misao no había perdido su espíritu del todo.

"¿En serio?" preguntó con calma. "¿Entonces qué te pasa? ¿Cuál es el problema, Misao? Quiero decir, el hecho de que tus sentimientos por Aoshi-"

"No lo digas," la cortó Misao. "Sé lo que vas a decirme y no quiero oírlo. 'Mis sentimientos por Aoshi.' Crees que porque he dejado de ir detrás de él, lo que siento… sentía… siento…," Misao se sonrojó y dio la vuelta antes de continuar, "para él lo que siento nunca ha sido… real, o amor o lo que sea, así que tampoco tengo porqué tomármelo tan en serio. Pero estás equivocada, Omasu."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó. "¿Por qué estoy equivocada, Misao-chan?" De repente, la idea le vino a la cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al comprenderlo. "¿Es por… Sayuri-san?"

"¡No!" Respondió precipitadamente. "Es decir, yo… yo…" tartamudeó, totalmente confusa. "No lo sé…"

"Misao-chan," Omasu se levanto con la intención de ir a su encuentro, pero Misao la esquivó.

"Lo siento, Omasu," dijo suavemente. "Olvídalo, por favor. No quiero hablar de esto." Misao se encogió, desvalida. "necesito tiempo para aclarar mis sentimientos y-"

"Pero Misao…"

Misao sacudió la cabeza y sonrió tristemente a su amiga, "Por favor. Tengo que pensar en ello." La última frase fue una súplica de comprensión que Omasu no pudo ignorar. Además, Misao era muy obstinada. Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, no había forma de hacerla cambiar de idea. Omasu suspiró profundamente antes de asentir. "Está bien."

Los labios de Misao se curvaron de manera casi imperceptible, "Arigato."

Omasu la observó alejarse y se mordió los labios, preocupada. Quizás era el momento de hablar con Okina.

Sayuri caminaba despacio, disfrutando de la tranquilidad matutina. Llevaba el té de manera cuidadosa, temiendo desparramar la mínima gota. No podía estropear ese té que tan cuidadosamente había preparado por un despiste. A Aoshi le gustaría tomar algo caliente. Sonrió para sí misma, ilusionada, deseando servirle en algo, aunque se tratase de una cosa tan insignificante. Se sentía feliz, en paz, siempre que estaba con Aoshi. Y desde luego él no daba signos de no sentirse de la misma forma con ella. Sí, podría ser mejor si fuese más explícito con sus sentimientos, pero ella sabía de su reticencia a hablar sobre cosas de ese tipo, y había llegado a aceptarlo. Después de todo, no era necesario hablar o actuar abiertamente si se podían disfrutar las cosas tal y como eran. No había necesidad de seguir buscando cuando ya tenías lo que querías justo delante. Y Aoshi tenía lo que ella quería. Todo lo que siempre había querido.

Era la hija de un hombre rico y poderoso, una señorita cuidadosamente criada dentro de los límites de la inmensa mansión de su padre. El lujo era una de las cosas que ella daba por supuestas. Claro está, se comportaba del modo que uno espera de una mujer de su clase. Había sido una hija obediente, subordinada a la voluntad de su padre desde la niñez. Era grácil, elegante, serena; la habían educado en las artes de los nobles desde que tenía uso de razón. La señorita Sayuri.

Sonrió levemente.

Sólo cuando comenzó a aprender el arte de la lucha se desvió de lo común en una dama de su estatus. Para sorpresa de muchos, lo hizo con la bendición de su padre; él fue, de hecho, su primer maestro. Después, cuando creció, se entrenó con los mejores guerreros de Japón, antiguos contactos de su padre desde los tiempos de la Restauración. Y resultó ser una guerrera por naturaleza, flexible, experta con las armas y el ninjutsu. Todos pensaron que Sayuri estaba, como siempre, siguiendo los deseos de su padre. No sabían la profunda satisfacción que le producía la lucha. Nadie lo sabía. Era algo que guardaba para ella misma, asustada de que lo descubriesen, asustada de avergonzar a su padre. ¿Cómo iba a contar que vivir la vida de 'la señorita Sayuri" era algo que aborrecía con toda el alma? Al principio ignoró esa sensación de descontento, regañándose a sí misma por sus 'inapropiados' sentimientos. Pero aquella emoción siguió creciendo en su interior, hasta que explotó y no fue capaz de detener aquella onda expansiva. 'No,' pensó ella. 'No quise detenerla.'

Ocurrió cuando tenía trece años. Paseaba por el jardín cuando un shuriken aterrizó en su camino. Automáticamente retrocedió con un gruñido, mirando a su alrededor, preguntándose quien había sido capaz de traspasar la férrea seguridad de la mansión. Y entonces lo vio. Dios, era guapísimo. Era Ichiro. Cabello negro, profundos ojos azules… Caminó hacia ella, disculpándose. Había sido un accidente, dijo él. Ella estaba preparada para darle un virulento discurso, pero entonces él sonrió. Se detuvo, incapaz de resistirse a aquella sonrisa magnética. Él le preguntó cómo se llamaba. Ella lo observó, sintiéndose de pronto aturdida, ruborizada, febril. Vio un brillo en sus ojos, un repentino sentimiento que más tarde reconoció como deseo, y dentro de ella algo despertó. Cuando murmuró "Sayuri" casi sin aliento supo que estaba perdida.

Volvió a verlo después de aquello. Una y otra y otra vez, consumiendo la pasión que los desbordaba. Necesitaba sentirse mala, culpable, avergonzada por relacionase con un simple guardaespaldas, ¡un sirviente! Pero no lo hizo, y se sintió tremendamente libre por ello. De puertas afuera, siguió actuando como siempre lo había hecho, un modelo a seguir. Después de Ichiro hubo otros; hombres sin nombre, hombres sin rostro. Más tarde conoció a Kenji, un traficante que le enseñó otros 'caminos' en su ferviente búsqueda de la libertad y la felicidad. El opio. Y Dios, eso sí que la hacía feliz, la extasiaba. Era libre dentro de aquella vida aburrida. Al principio lo saboreaba al máximo, lo anhelaba a cada momento, pero cuando el tiempo fue pasando, se dio cuenta del vacío que habitaba en su interior. De nuevo lo ignoró, pero esta vez amenazaba con destruirla. Ella no entendía qué era lo que necesitaba. Se dio al opio por completo intentando escapar del abismo que tenía dentro. No funcionó: por primera vez en su vida se sintió desesperada. Fue entonces cuando su padre, alarmado por su deteriorada salud, la llevó al Aoiya, confiándosela a su viejo amigo Okina para que curase su espíritu; para que ella misma descubriera qué era lo que necesitaba. Lo supo en el momento en que vio a Aoshi. Paz.

La tranquila indiferencia que lo caracterizaba la atrajo sin remedio; le hizo ver la fortaleza de carácter que ella jamás tendría. Y sus ojos… parecía que la llamasen desde su tranquila profundidad. El siempre daba la impresión de estar tan lejos, tan concentrado en algo que nadie más podía ver, más allá de las frivolidades de la vida cotidiana, intacto por la vacuidad de la vida. Él era todo lo que ella había querido ser. Era perfecto. Y lo necesitaba desesperadamente. Era como el bálsamo para su alma herida. Aoshi llenaba aquel horrible hueco en su interior. Lo amaba. Con él, se sentía en paz.

¿Y él la amaba a ella? 'Por supuesto,' se dijo a sí misma. Él también la necesitaba. Se necesitaban mutuamente. Él la completaba, le daba seguridad. Y ella protegería aquella paz. Protegería a Aoshi de todo el que pudiera destruirlo. Especialmente de Misao… Frunció el ceño, sintiendo súbitamente una ola de odio hacia la joven. Supo en cuanto la vio que ella también sentía algo por Aoshi. Se aseguró cuando Okon le comentó, entre risas, que Misao siempre había sentido devoción hacia Aoshi. Pero Sayuri sentía que aquella chica nunca sería digna de Aoshi. Era demasiado superficial, demasiado vulgar, demasiado ignorante. Arrastraría a Aoshi a las profundidades si tuviese sobre él la suficiente influencia; influencia que el amor engendraría sin ninguna duda.

Ese amor… No, Aoshi no amaba a Misao. No era posible. Y aun así Sayuri no podía estar del todo segura. Algunas veces había notado en sus ojos destellos de sentimientos incapaces de definir cuando nombraba a Misao. Y no era capaz de ignorar el… _anhelo_ en su rostro cada vez que le llevaba el té. Al principio pensó que esas ansias eran por ella, pero cuando su cara asumía de nuevo su calmada y fría expresión ella estaba segura de que Aoshi estaba, en realidad, decepcionado, porque no era- Sayuri apretó los labios. Por alguna razón, Misao no se acercaba a Aoshi. Sayuri sabía que ella se estaba alejando de él. Y se convenció a sí misma de que eso era lo mejor para Aoshi. Veía a las pequeñas líneas de dolor en su rostro cada vez que lo observaba de cerca. Probablemente él ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de ello y eso la alarmó, sabiendo instintivamente la causa. ¿Era capaz de aceptar que el hombre al que amaba se ensuciase a sí mismo por alguien que representaba todo lo que ella despreciaba? No. Cien mil veces no. Caminó más rápido, ignorando ya el tintineo de las tazas sobre la bandeja, hasta que llegó a la habitación de Aoshi. Recuperó el aliento mientras lo observaba desde la puerta. Estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas con los ojos cerrados; era la imagen de la tranquilidad y la armonía interior. Notó que una paz la envolvía, pero todavía sentía aquella incertidumbre que la atormentaba. Se adentro un par de pasos en el cuarto y lo llamó suavemente, "Aoshi-sama…" Espero hasta que se giro hacia ella y abrió los ojos. Y pudo ver aquel gesto esperanzado, que sólo duró un segundo, hasta que la vio. "Sayuri-san…" su fría voz sonaba casi melancólica; sus ojos la atravesaron, buscando a través de ella, detrás de ella, a alguien que no estaba allí…

Sayuri se derrumbó en el suelo con un sollozo; sus lágrimas calientes quemaron sus ojos y su rostro. Lloró abiertamente, balbuceando palabras de rabia, desesperación, soledad. Hubo una pausa desde el otro lado de la habitación. Duda. Y después lo sintió levantarse. Segundos después, estaba a su lado. Contuvo el aliento y jadeó al sentir la calidez de sus dedos en su mejilla mientras le preguntaba amablemente qué le pasaba. El triunfo la inundó cuando abrazó su fuerte cuello, escondiendo la cara en su pecho. Aoshi se quedó inmóvil y, despacio, puso sus manos sobre sus brazos. Ella lo abrazó más fuerte. Lo amaba. Haría cualquier cosa, cualquiera, para conservarlo.

Misao se quedó estupefacta observando a Sayuri llorar durante un rato. Despacio, sus ojos enfocaron con angustiosa lentitud al hombre que la abrazaba con aparente ternura. Aoshi. Se sintió entumecida, agotada. '¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?' se preguntó. 'Querías hablar con Aoshi.' Llegó la respuesta. 'Ver como estaba. Traerle el té…" quedó en shock, sintiéndose de pronto asfixiada por la histeria del momento. Esto era lo que conseguía cuando vagaba sin rumbo por el Aoiya. Debería haber sabido que acabaría en ese lugar. Retrocedió lentamente; la respuesta, la única y verdadera respuesta respuesta, gritaba en su interior. '¡No te necesito!' le contestó ella. 'No quiero velo…' Se obligó a darse la vuelta, a_ darles_ la espalda. Necesitaba desesperadamente salir de allí. 'Muévete.' Se ordenó. '¡¡Muévete!!' Pero su cabeza se giró; sus ojos buscando…

Aoshi levantó la vista. Misao se congeló. Se miraron el uno al otro; ninguno fue capaz de romper el contacto. Misao notó sus labios curvarse en una enorme sonrisa; como si no tuviese una sola preocupación. Aoshi no sonrió. Misao dio un paso atrás; después otro. Y otro. La sonrisa no se borro de su cara. Finalmente estaba en el recibidor, caminando despacio, pálida.

Sonrió a Okina, asintió mecánicamente sin escuchar una sola palabra de lo que le dijo, sin dejar de caminar. Sonrió a Okon y Omasu, que estaban al final del pasillo, mirándola preocupadas. Siguió sonriendo hasta que llegó a su habitación.

Sólo entonces cayeron las lágrimas.

Fin del capítulo 2.

* * *

Nota de la traductora: Como siempre, cuando me pongo a traducir este fic no puedo parar. Gracias a Karla, moonie, Misao K. y Belldandy por los comentarios :) me alegro de que os guste, y si, es precioso y... bastante deprimente! Por suerte o por desgracia es siempre asi, pero en mi opinión refleja muy bien a los personajes; puedo imaginarme perfectamente a Aoshi y Misao actuar de esta forma :P

Sobre si está terminado, creo que es justo que aclare que no lo está. La autora no pudo acabarlo; puede que las que escribis fanfics lo entendais al ver como evoluciona la trama. En realidad tenía la esperanza de que alguien pudiese ponerle un final. Quizás más adelante alguna de vosotras os animeis :D pero hasta que llegue ese momento todavía quedan muchos capítulos y hay que disfrutarlos!

Gracias otra vez por los comments, me dan fuerzas para seguir cuando encuentro un párrafo especialmente complicado lleno de palabras imposibles xD

* * *


	3. Viñeta: Interminable

Advertencia: Esta historia no me pertenece; su autora, Tin Mandigma, la publicó en inglés en el año 2001 aproximadamente. Mi única labor ha sido traducirla de la mejor forma que he podido, teniendo en cuenta la complejidad del lenguaje, los juegos de palabras y la riqueza narrativa de esta autora. Espero que el resultado merezca la pena y que la historia os enganche y conmueva tanto como a mí cuando la leí por primera vez.

**Explicación:** Este capítulo no es un 'capítulo' en sí; no estaba incluido en el fic original. Es un preludio al tercer capítulo que la autora escribió para enmarcar los hechos, para crear un trasfondo. He decidido añadirlo aquí, porque al fin y al cabo forma parte de la historia y me parece bonito. Los hecho que se narran ocurren varios años antes de Of Love and Honor (OLH).

* * *

Aquel día todo había comenzado de una forma tan bonita…

Okina levantó la mano dudando si tocar a la oscura puerta de madera; su sombría estructura junto con la frialdad del vestíbulo húmedo parecía advertirle de lo que podría encontrar dentro. Su puño cerrado chocó contra la dura superficie sin emitir ningún sonido y él maldijo para sus adentros.

¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Debería hacerlo?

El sonido de un ronco sollozo se deslizó entre los oscuros tablones en olas de dolorosa angustia, constriñendo su corazón. Okina se estremeció. Acarició con la palma de la mano la vieja madera.

Algo golpeó bruscamente contra la puerta y él retrocedió alarmado. Otro golpe más. Y otro, hiriendo los leños de forma precisa. La mirada de Okina se ensombreció, y bajo el puño.

Dio un paso atrás.

No debía hacerlo. No podía. Ahora no. Su mano apretó con fuerza la tela de su túnica. Aquí no.

Se dio la vuelta bruscamente. Se alejo con pasos vacilantes pero firmes.

En algún lugar, en otro pasillo, alguien más lloraba tras otra puerta cerrada.

Miró atrás tristemente. Otro corazón cerrado.

* * *

Viñeta

**Interminable**

_To have and not to hold  
So hot yet so cold  
My heart is in your hand  
And yet you never stand  
Close enough for me to have my way  
To love but not to keep  
To laugh but not to weep_

_You're to have  
Not to hold  
To look at but not see  
To kiss but never be  
The object of your desire  
I'm walking on a wire  
And there's no one at all  
To break my fall_

-Madonna "_to have and not to hold_"  
del álbum "Ray of Light" (1998)

Okina observaba la lluvia caer en pequeñas gotas brillantes sobre el triste paisaje de la entrada delantera. Su mirada fascinada remontaba la tierra marrón claro del jardín que se iba oscureciendo con cada gota que la salpicaba, buscando los pequeños puntos todavía secos antes de que el cielo lo hiciera. Pero la lluvia siempre estaba un paso por delante de él, y mojaba aquellos espacios con una simultaneidad torpe, diluyendo su visión y después su mente con una rapidez desconcertante, hasta que el rompecabezas estaba completo y la tierra se burlaba de él, completamente empapada en el líquido. Sonrió tristemente. Los seres humanos siempre intentaban dejar atrás sus debilidades; intentaban corregir sus errores antes incluso de que sucedieran. Y desde luego él no era la excepción. Nadie lo era.

Reflexionó, anhelante. ¿Qué sentiría uno al sobrepasar sus propios miedos, sin pensar en trampas invisibles, sin miedo a fracasar en unas metas autoimpuestas? Podía ser peligroso, sí. Pero.. oh, también podría haber sido tan reconfortante. Suspiro; sus ojos se humedecieron al recordarlo. Una vez; sólo una vez en toda su vida se había permitido a sí mismo experimentar aquella imprudencia, aquella insensidad despreocupada, aquel abierto desafío. Y aquella libertad. De mente, espíritu, y corazón.

El sonido de unos gritos, audibles a pesar del fuerte rugir de la lluvia, lo asustaron. Agudizó el oido intentando entenderlos, y agachó la cabeza, herido, al escuchar aquellas palabras, que lo congelaron más de lo que cualquier tormenta podría hacerlo. Suspiró. Había sido así durante los últimos días y empezaba a preguntarse si aquello pararía. Si _ellos_ lo detendrían.

La puerta tras él se abrió bruscamente y se giró, en parte resignado, en parte aterrorizado. Las líneas de su rostro se intensificaron más cuando vio a Aoshi de pie en la entrada; sus ojos azules entornados; el pelo negro cayendo sobre su frente de forma siniestra. Aoshi cerro la puerta tras él con mano firme. Después le dijo, con desapego, "Tengo que hablar contigo."

Okina lo observó en silencio. El le devolvió la mirada desafiante; su postura, aparentemente tranquila. Pero Okina podía sentir aquella emoción, apenas liberada, vibrando en el aura del joven y suspiró para sí, preguntándose cómo una persona podía cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Aoshi había cambiado. La transformación fue sutil al principio. Se había vuelto más silencioso, más introspectivo, más solitario durante el último, año pero Okina no se había dado cuenta realmente de _cuanto_. Hasta que…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y, de nuevo, Okina se estremeció.

"¡¿Por qué te vas?! ¡Estamos hablando!"

La joven voz indignada, elevada hasta sonar estridente, retumbó con una claridad perfecta a pesar del estruendo casi ensordecedor de la lluvia. Aoshi se tensó de forma imperceptible para sí mismo, pero no para Okina, que sintió el creciente peso en la atmósfera como una advertencia de que la situación podía dar un giro peligroso.

De nuevo se giró hacia la puerta, forzando una sonrisa. "Misao, ahora…"

La brillante mirada azul lo desarmó en respuesta. La furia que manaba de sus profundidades le hizo ponerse rígido, cautelolo. Ella no habló. De hecho, Okina se dio cuenta de que Misao tenía miedo de hacerlo, como si el mero hecho de hablar significase destruir lo que le quedaba de compostura.

'Apenas tiene nueve años y ya puedo ver su cólera,' pensó Okina tristemente mientras la observaba. Ella, que era como su hija, a la que había querido como suya desde que era un bebé, de la misma forma que quería a Aoshi; también ella había cambiado, quizás incluso más que Aoshi, y el resultado no era menos alarmante. Tras la muerte de su padre… Los ojos de Okina se ensombrecieron. Misao siempre había estado llena de vida, una vida que quemaba con una intensidad y vitalidad inmensas; pero su amor por la vida estaba, también, forjado de un enorme respeto hacia ella. Para Okina, Misao siempre había sido como una pequeña antorcha. Pero… desde la muerte de su padre, aquel fuego que albergaba comenzó a arder todavía con más fuerza, como si ya no pudiese contenerlo, y mientras que antes aquel fuego la calentaba, ahora la consumía. Seguía estando viva, pero también estaba furiosa. Una niña furiosa y herida.

Y, Okina reflexionó tristemente, la única persona que podía salvarla ahora, aquel que sabía instintivamente que no era una consecuencia, sino otra razón de fondo de su rabia, también estaba envuelto en su propio camino hacia la autodestrucción; una naturaleza de la que incluso él, Okina, aun no era consciente por aquel entonces.

'Las debilidades,' pensó fatigado, 'no sólo os sobrepasan. También os capturan. Os esclavizan. Mis pobres niños… justo cuando más os necesitáis…'

Los observó. Esperó. Pero no supo que decir, excepto, "Por favor, calmaos…"

Ella ni si quiera lo escuchó. Toda su atención estaba centrada en Aoshi. "¿Cómo has podido olvidarte de algo tan importante?" preguntó acusatoriamente.

Aoshi clavó los ojos en ella y Okina sintió una punzada de algo similar al miedo cuando vio la expresión en la pálida cara del chico. "Esperad-" empezó a decir, pero Aoshi ya estaba hablando.

"No lo he olvidado," dijo Aoshi con voz fría, aunque Okina pudo sentir la furia detrás de cada palabra. La mirada de Aoshi se concentraba en Misao; sus ojos de un alarmante gris claro, brillando con una extraña mezcla de enfado y… Okina se sintió desfallecer al verlo. Instintivamente, se puso por en medio. "Aoshi, no…"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregungó Misao con voz temblorosa. "Me prometiste que vendrías… ¿Cómo has podido…?"

"No quería ir, eso es todo." Contestó con indiferencia. Misao palideció al escucharlo, pero Aoshi continuó, aparentemente ajeno a su angustia. "Me parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que acompañarte a un recital…"

"¡Cállate!" Gritó Misao. "¡_Sabías_ lo importante que era para mí! ¡Llevo semanas diciéndotelo!"

"No tiene nada que ver conmigo," contestó. "En primer lugar, no quería acompañarte. Okina me _pidió_ que lo hiciera, y en-"

"¡Y dijiste que SÍ!" cortó Misao. Sus hombros temblaban, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas. "Estuve esperándote. Te esperé y esperé y esperé," su aguda voz sonaba ronca. "Pregúntale a Omasu y Okon-"

"Ahórrame esto," dijo Aoshi fríamente. "Tus lloriqueos me aburren."

Okina lo miró fijamente entonces, en shock. Se preguntó cómo podía aparentar tanta indiferencia y parecer al mismo tiempo tan cruel. No. Y _ser_ tan cruel, rectificó Okina, observando la cara de Misao, pálida de angustia y desconcertada por el dolor.

"No estoy…" dijo temblando. "¿Cómo puedes decir… cómo-?"

La propia cara de Aoshi estaba inmóvil, rígida. "¿Por qué no creces, Misao?"

Okina dio un paso adelante, sus manos temblorosas intentaron alcanzar a Misao y acercarla a él, para consolarla, aunque no fuese adecuado. Pero ella se apartó de él con movimientos torpes. Sus ojos, enormes y brillantes en aquella preciosa cara, no dejaron de mirar a Aoshi. Misao echó un vistazo a Okina, y él sacudio la cabeza; "Misao, por favor, detengamos esto," suplicó.

Pero, otra vez, ella lo ignoró. "¿Quién eres tú para decirme eso?" siseó a Aoshi con furia. "Pedirle a un niño que crezca… ¡jaja!" se burló. "¿Estás intentando ser gracioso, Aoshi-sama?"

Aoshi no contestó. Parecía aburrido.

"No," continuó Misao con frialdad. "Me parece que sólo consigues ser patético."

Ninguna respuesta.

"Soy una cría, despues de todo," dijo Misao, mientras hacía piruetas de forma burlona por el suelo. Su miráda explotó en un vivo azul cuando volvió a mirar a los ojos de Aoshi, que la observaba sin expresión alguna. "Pero tú eres un hombre," dijo seriamente.

"Y a pesar de eso," enunció las palabras con precisión, "_no tienes corazón_." Lo miró, en las alturas, mientras sus labios se curvaban ligeramente. "¿Quién de los dos es peor?"

Un espasmo retorció los implacables rasgos de Aoshi y, durante un momento terrible, Okina pensó que Aoshi la golpearía. Al contrario, dio un paso atrás, respirando de forma entrecortada, con los puños cerrados con fuerza a ambos lados de su cuerpo. "¿De verdad te crees que me importa?" contestó con voz serena, como si fuese una conversación cualquiera.

Y, de alguna forma, eso fue lo peor de todo.

Okina se giró hacia Misao, asustado de lo que encontraría, y retrocedió al contemplar su cara, extrañamente visible en la escasa luz del crepúsculo.

En ese momento le pareció tan pequeña…

Y entonces, "Te odio," dijo suavemente, mientras las lágrimas rayaban sus mejillas blancas. "Te odio." Se dio la vuelta de golpe, y se alejo de él, de ellos; sus pequeños pasos resonaron con una fuerza inesperada en el suelo.

Okina escuchó un sonido trémulo a su espalda y miró atrás, encontrando a Aoshi de pie, como una oscura estatua, con la cara ensombrecida, los labios terriblemente pálidos. Okina sintió las lágrimas llegar a sus ojos de forma inexplicable. "Aoshi…" suspiró.

"Okina," dijo él. Se le quebró la voz. "¿Qué me está pasando? Y Misao…_ ¿Qué nos está pasando?_"

Pero Okina lo miró, incapaz de decir una palabra, incapaz de conseguir respuestas para la desnuda vulnerabilidad que vio en Aoshi. El momento se escapó, y Aoshi se dio la vuelta, escondiendo el movimiento convulsivo que lo agitaba, y echo a correr bajo la incesante lluvia.

Y él se quedó allí, de pie.

_Fin de la viñeta. _

* * *

_Nota de la autora: Como aclaración, el padre de Misao murió cuando ella tenía 8 años más o menos (en mi historia, claro está ^^;;). Pensé que ese acontecimiento debió tenes unas cosnsecuencias bastante drásticas y esto ha sido lo que se me ha ocurrido. Espero no haber distorsionado demasiado el personaje de Misao, en fin, creo que todos tenemos un lado oscuro ^^;. _

Nota de la traductora: Siento si en este capítulo hay partes algo confusas; a veces cuando traduzco se me olvida como se habla castellano y pongo cosas sin sentido XD aunque lo revise varias veces siempre se me escapa algo. La primera parte de la viñeta, antes de la canción, está situada evidentemente cuando acaba toda la pelea entre Aoshi y Misao. Ahora mismo voy a ponerme en marcha con el capítulo 3, muchas gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios, me animan muchísimo :D!!!


	4. Pérdidas

Advertencia: Esta historia no me pertenece; su autora, Tin Mandigma, la publicó en inglés en el año 2001 aproximadamente. Mi única labor ha sido traducirla de la mejor forma que he podido, teniendo en cuenta la complejidad del lenguaje, los juegos de palabras y la riqueza narrativa de esta autora. Espero que el resultado merezca la pena y que la historia os enganche y conmueva tanto como a mí cuando la leí por primera vez.

* * *

Capítulo 3.

**Pérdidas I**

Okina frunció el ceño mientras veía a Misao alejarse. Le había sonreído, pero su rostro estaba extrañamente pálido y daba la impresión de que ni si quiera lo escuchó cuando pasó a su lado. Sabía que algo anidaba en su interior; un problema del que no había querido hablar en esas últimas semanas, pero pensó que sabría arreglarlo sola y que con el tiempo volvería a ser la Misao de siempre. Había ignorado los consternados comentarios de Okon y Omasu, porque creyó que, simplemente, estaba pasando por una especie de fase por la que todos los jóvenes pasan tarde o temprano. Pero ahora… en fin, definitivamente tenía que volver a evaluar la situación. Apretó los labios. Empezaría a hacerlo en ese preciso instante, hablando con Aoshi. Omasu le había dicho que él tenía mucho que ver con el actual estado de Misao, sin explicarle muy bien los motivos. Quizás podría sacarle algo. Caminó hacia su habitación decidido, abrió la boca para llamarlo, "Aoshi," y se detuvo en seco.

Aoshi y Sayuri estaban arrodillados en el suelo. Él rodeaba con sus brazos a una ahora tranquila Sayuri. Sayuri seguía aferrada a él, con la cara escondida entre su cuello y su hombro. Formaban una imagen conmovedora, silueteados por los rayos de sol matutino que se colaba entre los tablones de la pared.

Aoshi lo vio primero. Entornó los ojos y de forma inconsciente sus brazos apretaron a Sayuri con más fuerza. Okina los observaba, estupefacto. Aoshi maldijo en silencio. Podía imaginarse lo que el anciano pensaba en esos momentos. "Okina," dijo brevemente.

Sayuri se asustó un poco al escuchar aquel nombre. No quería separarse de Aoshi, no le importaba que Okina los viera. Pero sintió como Aoshi la soltaba y comenzaba a alejarse de ella. Suspiró para sus adentros, aunque aquella interrupción no mermó ni un ápice de su felicidad ¡La había consolado, luego le importaba! ¡La quería! Permitió que Aoshi la soltase, pero se inclinó sobre él, sintiendo como se ponía tenso en el acto. Lo atribuyó al hecho de que Okina estuviese delante. Okina… Levantó la cabeza; su adorable rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas, "Ojisama…"

Okina salió gradualmente de su estupor al notar la mirada fija de Aoshi sobre él. Echó un vistazo a Sayuri, que le sonreía débilmente e intentó devolverle la sonrisa. Se fijo en su cara descompuesta, preocupado. Ignorando a Aoshi, entró a la habitación y se arrodilló frente a ella. "¿Estás bien, Sayuri? ¿Ha pasado…" echó una ojeada a Aoshi antes de volver a dirigirse a Sayuri "…algo?"

Sayuri sacudió la cabeza, "No, no es nada, Ojisama. Estupideces mías, eso es todo." Rió débilmente. "No se preocupe, de verdad. Aoshi se ha encargado de todo."

Okina no descuidó la expresión en la cara de Sayuri cuando miró a Aoshi. Era bastante obvio que la joven estaba enamorada de él. Se preguntó cómo se lo tomaría Misao. Lo observó, tratando de calibrar su reacción.

La expresión tranquila de Aoshi no cambió. "No ha sido nada, Sayuri-san," dijo. Se giró hacia Okina. "¿Querías algo?"

Okina pensó irónicamente que Aoshi era una de esos hombres a los que nunca vería histérico. No parecía importarle lo más mínimo tener a dos mujeres detrás de él, una de las cuales era casi como su hija. Sus pensamientos se ensombrecieron al recordar a Misao. "Bueno, eh… verás… quería hablar contigo."

"¿Ahora?" preguntó serenamente.

Okina miró a Sayuri, que asintió, comprensiva. Se levantó con elegancia, alisando las arrugas de su kimono, y recogió la bandeja del té del suelo antes de colocarla sobre la mesa, en un movimiento armonioso. Okina se dio cuenta de que Sayuri se había convertido en todo lo que su padre siempre había soñado: era serena, hermosa, inteligente… Pensó otra vez en Misao, en sus modales de marimacho y su naturaleza despreocupada. Era fácil imaginar cual sería la decisión de Aoshi. Suspiró; sabía que él era el culpable de aquello. Si la hubiese educado de manera diferente… "Sí, ahora," contestó.

"Me retiro entonces, Aoshi-sama, Ojisama," Murmuró Sayuri, inclinándose ante ambos. Cuando llegó al marco de la puerta se dio la vuelta y miró directamente a Aoshi. Sonrió. "Gracias por todo, Aoshi-sama," dijo de forma recatada, aunque con los ojos brillantes.

Okina se sorprendió al ver a Aoshi sonreírle levemente en respuesta. "No hay de qué, Sayuri-san," dijo él. Con una última sonrisa a Okina, Sayuri dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Un pesado silencio cayó entre ambos. Sin saber qué decir, Okina se quedo mirando el suelo, pensando cómo podía sacar el tema. Aoshi se sentó frente a él, indiferente, con los ojos cerrados. Largos segundos pasaron antes de que Aoshi hablase, "¿Quieres un té?"

A Okina le entraron ganas de arrancarse el pelo en un ataque de desesperación. Aoshi a veces podía ser agotador. ¡Un té! Aoshi comenzó a levantarse. "¿Por qué no hablas con Misao?" soltó Okina de golpe.

'Diablos,' pensó cuando Aoshi se puso rígido. Hubo una pequeña pausa. Aoshi se relajó y se sentó de nuevo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó con calma.

Okina frunció el ceño, "¿Tú qué crees?"

Cuando Aoshi no respondió, suspiró antes de seguir hablando, "Aohsi, Misao… bueno, lleva unas semanas deprimida. Por lo que Omasu me ha comentado no come demasiado y, por lo que he visto yo mismo, tampoco duerme bien. Tiene un aspecto espantoso," concluyó abruptamente. Echó un vistazo a Aoshi, que contemplaba inexpresivo la pared. "En fin," dijo, "me preguntaba si tú tendrías alguna idea de porqué está… _así_. Omasu dijo que quizás tú lo sabrías…"

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" preguntó Aoshi de golpe.

Okina se encogió, indefenso, "Bueno, Misao y tú siempre habéis estado muy unidos y pensamos que-"

Aoshi lo interrumpió, "Lo siento, pero no sé qué le pasa a Misao." Miró al anciano; su cara se ensombreció "Quizás deberías preguntarle a ella."

"¡Ese es el problema! ¡No nos cuenta nada!" dijo Okina ya nervioso. "He intentado hablar con ella, pero todo lo que saco son respuestas a medias y un montón de 'nadas.' ¡Okon y Omasu ya no saben que hacer! Y tú," lo miró a los ojos, "tampoco estás siendo de mucha ayuda."

"¿Y qué es lo que esperas que haga yo?" preguntó con el mismo tono monótono.

"Dios, ¡¿es que no te lo he dicho desde el principio?!" gritó Okina enfadado. "¡Habla con ella! ¡A ti te escuchará! ¡No puede decirte que no a ti! ¡Eres el único que puede sacarle lo que quiera que esté escondiendo! ¡Tú--!"

"No puedo," dijo tranquilamente.

Okina lo miro incrédulo "¿¡QUÉ!?"

"No puedo," repitió con el mismo tono. Apartó la mirada de Okina.

"¡¿Cómo que 'NO PUEDES'?!" explotó cuando recuperó el habla. Aoshi no se pronunció. Okina notó como le ardía la cara del enfado. ¡De todos los momentos que había tenido para ser cabezota, tenía que elegir ese…! Respiró profundamente, intentando convocar toda su paciencia. "¿Por qué no puedes?"

"Porque no."

"¡Eso no es una respuesta, maldita sea!" Okina se contuvo de coger a Aoshi y sacudirlo hasta que se rindiese. "Mira Aoshi, no entiendo qué esta pasando entre Misao y tú. Lo único que sé es que se está convirtiendo en alguien que no conocemos, en… en…" se detuvo, buscando las palabras, "en una _sombra_ de lo que era." Su tono se volvió suplicante. "Deberías preocuparte por ella, aunque sólo sea un poco. Hazlo al menos por su bien, ¡habla con ella!"

Aoshi apretó los dientes casi imperceptiblemente mientras miraba con ojos vacíos la pared opuesta. Cerró los puños. Sus manos temblaban. Algo le pasaba a Misao, pero ella le había dicho… ¡Incluso acababa de sonreírle! Retiró los mechones de pelo de su cara en un gesto de frustración.

Okina lo observó ansioso. Aoshi parecía tan tranquilo y abstraído como siempre. Su cara seguía inexpresiva. El silencio se alargo de manera interminable. Finalmente, Okina no pudo soportarlo más. Esta vez, a diferencia de las anteriores, habló sin rabia; se había dado cuenta de que dejar sus emociones al descubierto cuando hablaba con Aoshi era del todo inútil. "Aoshi, no voy a obligarte a hablar con Misao," dijo fatigado. "Es tu elección. Pero tenía la esperanza," añadió, "de que pudieras dejar de lado tus diferencias personales con ella cuando el bienestar de Misao está en juego. Por favor. Si te importa, aunque sea un poco…"

Aoshi se tensó. Apretó los puños todavía más. De pronto su postura se relajó, y dejo caer los hombros hacia delante, como si alguien hubiese depositado una pesada carga sobre su espalda. Cogió aliento antes de dirigirse a Okina de nuevo. "Está bien. Hablaré con ella. Si ella quiere…" Por un instante, la máscara se quebró, y Okina vislumbró un sentimiento imposible de definir en la cara de Aoshi, antes de que recuperase su rigidez habitual. "Hablaré con Misao, Okina," repitió.

Okina sonrió contento. ¡Al fin había conseguido hacerle entrar en razón! Ahora si Aoshi conseguía hacer lo mismo con Misao, todo volvería a la normalidad. Y él lo conseguiría sin duda. "Sabía que lo harías," contestó Okina con aprobación. Se levantó y puso su mano en el hombro de Aoshi de forma tranquilizadora. "No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que a ti te escuchará. Siempre lo hace." Aoshi no respondió pero a Okina a esas alturas ya no le importó. Mientras Aoshi cumpliera su palabra… Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a retirarse cuando escuchó un leve murmuro. "¿Qué decías?"

"Nada," contestó Aoshi. Okina lo observó desconcertado unos segundos. Encogiéndose de hombros, se marchó de la habitación. Con un último vistazo a Aoshi, que seguía arrodillado en el suelo, dijo, "volveré más tarde para hablar contigo. Y entonces la puerta se cerró.

"Misao…" susurró Aoshi. Con un gemido, escondió la cara entre sus manos. Su compostura terminó por romperse. "Misao…"

* * *

_Nota de la autora: Siento haberlo dejado aquí. En estos momentos no se me ocurre cómo continual así que he decidido poner la siguiente escena en el próximo capítulo. Me resulta mas facio así._

Nota de la traductora: Sep, un capítulo corto y sin mucha acción. El próximo es todo lo contrario, me entra miedo de sólo mirarlo . ¡¡¡Al fin despega la trama!!! y Aoshi y Misao se ven las caras. Voy a necesitar un monton de helado y chocolate para hacer funcionar a las neuronitas y no quedarme lost in translation xP Gracias a **Moonie, Karla, Janet, Misao k., Belldandy, Sakura y Leda **por los estupendos comentarios :D traducir y traducir no tendría sentido sin vosotras!


	5. Pérdidas II

Advertencia: Esta historia no me pertenece; su autora, Tin Mandigma, la publicó en inglés en el año 2001 aproximadamente. Mi única labor ha sido traducirla de la mejor forma que he podido, teniendo en cuenta la complejidad del lenguaje, los juegos de palabras y la riqueza narrativa de esta autora. Espero que el resultado merezca la pena y que la historia os enganche y conmueva tanto como a mí cuando la leí por primera vez.

* * *

Capítulo 4.

**Pérdidas II**

Aquel hombre de pie en el callejón fumaba un cigarrillo mientras aprovechaba para inspeccionar el gran edificio que se alzaba justo frente a él. A los ojos de los transeúntes tenía un aspecto extraño y al mismo tiempo impresionante, con su atlética figura en aquel traje occidental y sus brillantes zapatos de piel. Resopló al notar el alboroto dentro del edificio; cómo la gente entraba y salía, concentradas en su trabajo como si fuesen hormigas. Su cara impasible se tensó al ver al anciano que caminaba lleno de brío hacia dos mujeres que parecían esperarle en la sala principal. El viejo sonrió, agitando sus manos de forma expresiva mientras las mujeres se arremolinaban a su alrededor con impaciencia. La multitud que cruzaba la calle de un lado a otro le impidió ver más. El hombre gruñó, y estiró el cuello impaciente intentando ver cómo continuaba la escena, pero cuando la gente se dispersó aquel anciano y las mujeres ya se habían marchado. El hombre cambió de postura, irritado. De todas formas no había razón para desesperarse. La presa estaba allí. Sólo era cuestión de capturarla. Hizo una seña con su mano izquierda, hábilmente. La derecha todavía sostenía el cigarrillo. Unas figuras oscuras surgieron de detrás de él, obedeciendo de forma silenciosa. En respuesta a una inaudible pregunta, señaló el edificio con la cabeza. Despacio, las sombras se separaron de las paredes, vestidas de negro. Con una velocidad asombrosa, se lanzaron en diferentes direcciones, todavía escondidas, acercándose peligrosamente hacia el objetivo común. El hombre del callejón no dejó de vigilar el edificio. Sabía adónde iban aquellas figuras. Exhaló profundamente; el humo cubrió su campo de visión, envolviéndolo en una nube de gris y blanco. El cigarrillo, todavía encendido, cayó al suelo. Sonó un crujido cuando lo pisó, aplastándolo con su zapato en un movimiento ensayado. El humo comenzó a desvanecerse, pero él ya sabía qué estaba pasando. No le decepcionaron. Cuando el último rastro de la humareda desapareció pudo ver las sombras estaban juntas frente al edificio, confundiéndose las unas con las otras. Se movieron. Hubo una pausa. Y entonces el edifico explotó.

* * *

_Momentos antes…_

Sorbiéndose los mocos por última vez, Misao se frotó los ojos con la manga de su túnica. El tacto áspero del tejido le pareció extrañamente agradable al rozar su suave piel. Se frotó más fuerte, intentando concentrarse en lo que hacía. Pero las imágenes de Sayuri y Aoshi abrazados la atormentaban, y con un trémulo suspiro se forzó a salir del futon en el que había estado tirada la última media hora. Se tocó la cara con cuidado, estremeciéndose por la sensación. 'Esto es lo que pasa por llorar como una nena,' pensó de forma irónica. "Dios, ¿cuándo aprenderé?" empezó a murmurar para ella misma, con la esperanza de convencerse. "Desde que conozco a Aoshi no he hecho más que llorar y esperar, esperar y esperar… y después decepcionarme. Vale. Pues ya me he cansado. Estoy decidida; voy a evolucionar. Me convertiré en una mujer fuerte e independiente cuya felicidad no dependa de un tío que habla con monosílabos. Sí, eso." Misao resopló con sarcasmo mientras soltaba su trenza y sacudía la cabeza con fuerza, dejando que su pelo cayese libre hasta la cintura. Cepilló algunos mechones caprichosos que se empeñaban en cubrir su cara. Sus ojos se oscurecieron antes de volver a hablar. "Vaya gracia. Es la mentira más grande que has dicho." Una lágrima cayó. Y otra después. Las secó impaciente mientras buscaba un fajín limpio. El anterior estaba hecho un ovillo sobre el futon, todavía mojado por las lágrimas. Encontró uno y lo sacó de un estirón de su montón de ropa. "¿Y qué estoy haciendo ahora? Lloriquear como una cría porque lo he visto con… con…" Ató el fajín alrededor de su cintura, "_esa_ mujer. Dios, soy una idiota. ¡La culpa es mía!" Apretó la faja mientras lo pensaba, "Mierda, no. ¡También es culpa suya! ¿Por qué va a ser sólo culpa mía? Ese imbecil** es el motivo de todo esto. Es tan espeso. No se entera de nada. ¿¡Y cómo ha podido enamorarse de una tía como _ella_!?" Misao ignoró la voz interior que preguntaba fastidiosa '¿Por qué no?' Por ahora, prefería estar enfadada. En su opinión ya había llorado bastante. "Mi vida es un lío. Lío, lío, lío, ¡LÍO!" Su voz se apagó con un gemido lastimero "¿Puedo llegar a ser más patética?"

Misao se dobló de repente en un ataque de tos. 'He llorado demasiado' pensó mientras frotaba su garganta dolorida. Todo le daba vueltas. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejarse. "Agua" murmuró. "Necesito beber agua." Caminó hasta la puerta torpemente, luchando contra las ganas que tenía de volver a esconderse en la reconfortante suavidad de su futon y autocompadecerse. Pero sabía que así no iba a llegar a ninguna parte. Deslizó la puerta de un tirón, sintiendo una pequeña satisfacción cuando chocó contra el tope con un golpe seco y su pelo suelto revoloteó en respuesta. Había olvidado trenzarlo de nuevo. Agachó la cabeza y juntó su cabello con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha buscaba el pequeño cordel que siempre guardaba en el bolsillo.

"Misao."

La profunda voz masculina la asustó. Misao se quedó quieta, sabiendo de quién se trataba. '¿Por qué ahora?' se preguntó angustiada. No estaba en condiciones de verle.

"Misao…" la voz sonó esta vez más amable, más insistente.

Por un momento, Misao estuvo tentada a volver corriendo a su habitación. Reprimió el impulso, suspirando por dentro. Había notado la firmeza implacable en su voz; sabía que no podría escapar de él ni de lo que tuviera que decirle. Levantó la cabeza de mala gana, su mano soltó su cabello despacio, dejándolo fluir libre sobre sus hombros. "Aoshi-sama."

Sus ojos parpadearon levemente al verla; tenía la cara pálida, los ojos azules evidentemente enrojecidos de llorar. ¿Por qué? se preguntó. Se obligó a sí mismo a volver al tema que lo había llevado allí. No podía permitirse distracciones. Su voz no mostró ni rastro de sus reflexiones internas. Sonó tan tranquila y fría como siempre. "Tengo que hablar contigo," dijo.

Ella lo observó fijamente, intentando adivinar su expresión, pero no podía verle la cara por la escasez de luz. ¿Qué esperaba, de todos modos? Su propio rostro adoptó la expresión neutra ahora ponía de forma tan fácil y natural. Al fin y al cabo, pensó amargamente, había tenido un buen maestro. "¿Por qué?" le contestó igual de serena.

Aoshi la estudió unos segundos más, intentando identificar esos cambios en ella que eran tan evidentes, pero que por alguna razón él hasta entonces, al haber estado intentando esconder sus propios sentimientos, no había visto. Se dio cuenta de que empezaba a alejarse de él. "Okina me ha dicho que últimamente no te encuentras bien," dijo de golpe.

"¿Ah, sí?" Misao se arriesgó a mirarlo de nuevo y apartó la vista cuando vio su cara. La preocupación que mostraba era la misma que podía esperarse de alguien que comentaba el tiempo que hacía. Dio otro paso atrás y sonrió falsamente. "Ya sabes que Jija se preocupa por tonterías. Es que he estado pensando… en… en cosas…"

"¿Sí?" Insistió Aoshi, dando un paso adelante. Misao retrocedió apresuradamente.

"Cosas," contestó vagamente. 'Sigue sonriendo,' se dijo. 'No dejes que se te acerque.' "Como puedes ver estoy bien. No pasa nada, en serio." Pensó que su cara se rompería de tanto estirar la sonrisa.

"Ya veo," dijo tranquilamente dando otro paso. "Pero has estado llorando," señaló; sus ojos observando fijamente su cara.

Misao recogió algunos mechones rebeldes y los metió detrás de sus orejas, mientras pensaba en una respuesta. "Yo… Yo-" tartamudeó.

"¿Por qué llorabas, Misao?" preguntó Aoshi.

Misao sintió una oleada de pánico. '¡No debe saberlo!' se gritó en silencio. "Yo…" comenzó. Entonces decidió girar las tornas. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

La mirada de Aoshi no vaciló. "Es bastante obvio."

"No," dijo Misao. "Lo que digo es... ¿por qué me estás preguntando todo esto?" Contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba su respuesta. Hubo una pausa. Notó su aura, envuelta en una duda casi tangible, y, profundamente herida, Misao lo supo. Okina o hasta Omasu u Okon lo habían obligado a hacerlo. En realidad él no quería hablar con ella. Sintió una profunda humillación al pensar en lo que debían haberle dicho para convencerlo. Probablemente que se estaba muriendo de pena por su culpa, o que podría llegar a suicidarse por él. Quizás incluso Sayuri estuviese implicada. Podía imaginarse la escena, escuchar su refinada voz suplicando de forma encantadora. Pobre pequeña Misao. No vas a dejarla así, ¿verdad, Aoshi-sama? Sólo es una niña. Y su sentido del honor era demasiado fuerte como para permitirle ignorar aquello que le confiaron como una 'resposabilidad', una 'obligación.' _Ella_. Seguían viéndola como un bebé, sin percatarse de su decisión de resolver todo aquello, sin respetar _su propio honor_. Y Aoshi… podía soportar que fuese a ella enfurecido. O sintiendose culpable. O con su habitual indiferencia. Pero jamás por lástima. No quería eso. Quería que fuese a ella por am...—Misao sintió las lágrimas regresar a sus ojos. Tomó aliento, intentando controlarse. De ningún modo iba a llorar delante de él. Buscó desesperadamente algo en su interior que la hiciese mantenerse firme. Lo encontró en la rabia. Y en el orgullo.

"Yo-" empezó Aoshi, pero Misao lo interrumpió.

"No te molestes, Aoshi-sama," dijo fríamente. "Sé que Okina te ha pedido que hagas esto. No hay motivo para que te preocupes. Estoy bien."

Aoshi detuvo sus pasos bruscamente. Sus ojos reflejaron algo otra vez. ¿Culpabilidad? ¿Vergüenza? Los labios de Misao se torcieron ligeramente. Entonces tenía razón después de todo, pensó amargamente.

"Misao," dijo Aoshi con cuidado. "Eso no es-"

"¿Vas a decirme que no es verdad?" preguntó de forma grosera. "Porque si lo haces, no voy a creérmelo. Los dos sabemos que es mentira."

"No es del todo verdad, no," contestó con calma. "Pero-"

Misao soltó una carcajada, "Lo sabía. Mira, no hacen falta más excusas. Lo entiendo. Después de todo, tu actitud no es nada nuevo, ¿no?"

Aoshi seguía quieto. "¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó con algo de aspereza en la voz.

"Quiero decir que a ti no te importa en absoluto," continuó Misao bruscamente. "Siempre he sido una… _molestia_ para ti, de todas formas. Nunca has querido implicarte en mi vida. Y ahora sigue siendo igual."

La miró fijamente durante unos segundos. "Misao, _tú_ me dijiste que no querías que me metiera en tu vida," murmuró en voz baja.

El corazón de Misao se detuvo. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Hablaba del día que…? ¿Pero qué pasaba con Sayuri? Temblando por dentro, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Aoshi. "Aoshi-sama…"

Una ensordecedora explosión reventó las puertas del Aoiya. Misao y Aoshi se tiraron instintivamente al suelo. Un instante más tarde un par de shuriken volaron a su lado con una exactitud mortal. Con un gesto de Aoshi, Misao y él se separaron al mismo tiempo que otra ola de shuriken se clavaban en el suelo.

Misao se quedó en guardia, arrodillada, igual que Aoshi. Agarró sus kunais lista para atacar. Un movimiento a su derecha la puso en alerta. Velozmente, lanzó una de sus dagas en aquella dirección con un ágil salto. El kunai se incrustó en la pared con un golpe seco; la sombra había desaparecido. Misao aterrizó grácilmente, sacó otra daga y bloqueó una patada que estuvo a punto de golpearla en la cabeza. Se estremeció por la fuerza del golpe. 'Maldición.' En un rápido movimiento, se agachó y barrió los pies de su adversario, que se estrelló contra el suelo. Captó otra sombra por el rabillo del ojo, pero cuando lanzó sus kunais ya había perdido su objetivo. Aquellos tipos eran rápidos. Dio un codazo a sus espaldas con convicción, y sonrió al escuchar el crujido de unas costillas al romperse. Giró bruscamente y su aliento se congeló cuando el puño de su oponente golpeó su estómago. Apenas pudo bloquear otro puñetazo dirigido a su cara antes de recibir una patada en la espalda. Misao cayó al suelo, doblada por el dolor. Apretó sus dientes, intentando concentrarse. Rodó por el suelo, escapando del brillo metálico de una katana que amenazaba con abrirla en canal. Pudo ver sus kunais en el suelo, en una esquina. A su derecha. Tenía que recuperarlos. Calculó la distancia rápidamente mientras el ninja vestido de negro alzaba la espada para asestarle el golpe de gracia. Ignorando el dolor, se elevó lo suficiente para golpear la muñeca de su adversario y, aprovechando la ventaja, saltó hacia sus kunais. Esquivó el golpe de otro ninja, y tras recuperar los cuchillos lo apuñaló. Retrocedió rauda, intentando conseguir mejor ángulo. Alguien agarró su brazo por detrás y lo dislocó en un brutal ataque. Los ojos de Misao se humedecieron a causa del insoportable dolor. Con su mano libre hizo intentó cortar bruscamente el antebrazo de su atacante. Al ver sus intenciones, el ninja la inmovlizó, y Misao notó un borbotón de sangre caliente deslizarse hasta su muñeca cuando una daga cortó profundamente su brazo. Gruñendo, se separó de su agresor empleando todas sus fuerzas. De pronto alguien la cogió del cuello y la levantó del suelo. La estrangulaban. Misao jadeó, luchando desesperadamente por respirar, incapaz de soltarse esta vez. Todo se volvió negro.

Aoshi desenvainó su kodachi, estudiando serenamente a sus oponentes, que lo rodearon poco a poco. Se preguntó vagamente quienes serían; las máscaras negras que llevaban ocultaban toda su cara. Pero eran jóvenes, de eso estaba seguro, por su postura y el ágil movimiento de sus pies. Esperó a que comenzasen el ataque. Y se produjo con una velocidad asombrosa; el brillo metálico creaba destellos a la luz del sol por toda la habitación. Si, eran rápidos. Y buenos. Aoshi esquivó con éxito una katana que estuvo a punto de cortar su hombro. Bloqueó los siguientes golpes sin apenas variar su postura; su rostro se mantuvo impasible mientras calibraba la forma y duración del ataque, ajustando al momento y de forma mecánica su defensa. Su estilo de lucha no requería demasiado movimiento por su parte, aunque implicaba una flexibilidad más que considerable. Aoshi detenía y eludía los ataques en silencio, al igual que sus atacantes. Los ojos de Aoshi se estrcharon. Eran ninjas. Y muy bien entrenados. Con otro movimiento veloz se separaron, hicieron una pequeña pausa adoptando la posición y comenzaron a atacar de nuevo desde diferentes ángulos. Aoshi detenía los golpes con pequeños movimientos de muñeca. Se sorprendió ante la escasa fuerza que empleaban. Como si se estuviesen conteniendo; como si le estuvieran probando. Aoshi alzó una ceja al darse cuenta. Cuando sus oponentes volvieron a lanzarse contra él de nuevo, cambió su postura y desenvainó su otra kodachi, listo para contraatacar. Avanzó, evitando y deteniendo los golpes mientras acuchillaba de forma precisa a los ninjas, que caían retorciéndose al suelo. Con un golpe final, atravesó el pecho del último luchador con una fuerza asombrosa. El hombre cayó al suelo junto con todos los demás. Aoshi miró a su alrededor. Omasu, Okon y el resto del Oniwabanshuu estaban deshaciéndose de los últimos enmascarados. Inspeccionó a aquellos hombres con el ceño levemente fruncido, mientras se preguntaba a qué habrían venido. _Eran_ buenos, verdaderamente peligrosos, excepcionales incluso; pero estaban dentro de lo que el Oniwabanshuu podía enfrentar, aunque les supusiera cierto esfuerzo… Aoshi se quedó petrificado. ¿Dónde estaba…?

"¡¡MISAO!!" chilló Okon.

'Oh, Dios.' Aoshi se dio la vuelta de golpe y la vio colgando en el aire, sujeta del cuello por un ninja especialmente grande, con una constitución más pesada que el resto. Aoshi se lanzó hacia éllos en un movimiento borroso. Okon y Omasu observaron aterrorizadas el tremendo estallido que hizo saltar por los aires el suelo de madera donde estaban Misao y el ninja. Cuando la humareda se dispersó, vislumbraron a Aoshi a un lado, sosteniendo a Misao por la cintura; su kodachi desenvainada a la altura de sus ojos le daba un aire amenazante. El ninja estaba tirado en el agujero. Muerto. La mancha roja que salpicaba todo el suelo venía de una herida en su espalda. Okon y Omasu respiraron profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse y observaron a Aoshi, que ayudaba a Misao a incorporarse.

Misao gimió mientras intentaba sentarse; se sentía como si le hubiesen dado vueltas y más vueltas. Tosió al intentar recuperar el aliento; su cuerpo protestaba por el gigantesco esfuerzo. Sintió una mano acariciar su espalda, y alzó la vista con los ojos algo nublados, esperando encontrar a Okon u Omasu o incluso a Okina. En lugar de eso vio aquellos ojos azules que la miraban fijamente. "¿Aoshi-sama?" dijo con voz temblorosa.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó. ¿Había sonado preocupado?

"Yo-" comenzó a toser de nuevo. Sus brazos la estrecharon con más fuerza. Misao se ruborizó e intentó apartarse. "Eh… estoy-estoy…" sintió a Aoshi tensarse. "¿Qué…?"

"¡Misao!" gritó Omasu al ver una sombra abalanzarse sobre ambos. Y el brillo del acero. Y la embestida deliberada contra la espalda de Misao… Corrió hacia ellos, sabiendo desesperadamente que no llegaría a tiempo. Y que no había forma de que Aoshi bloquease ese golpe…

En un instante, Aoshi abrazó a Misao contra su pecho. "¿Aoshi-sama…?" preguntó ella. Su vóz sonó sorda contra su camisa. Notó como la levantaba, le daba la vuelta y la derribaba de modo que su espalda chocase contra el suelo. Intentó coger aire desesperadamente, con los ojos cerrados; su corazón latía desbocado preguntándose qué estaba pasando. Y entonces escuchó ese sonido. El de la una espada rasgando la carne. Aoshi enterró su cara en el cuello de Misao. Pudo oír su gemido de dolor. No. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, horrorizados, para ver a la oscura figura caer; la sangre salía a presión de su pecho. Sayuri estaba detrás de él, con la cara blanca por la furia y la katana desenvainada.

Con las manos temblorosas, Misao empujó suavemente los hombros de Aoshi, estremeciéndose al sentir la pegajosa humedad de su sangre. "Aoshi-sama…" susurró desesperada. Lo apartó de ella con cuidado y pasó su brazo por su ancha espalda, intentando sostener su peso. Su Kodachi cayó al suelo cuando Misao lo abrazó contra ella. Jadeó espantada al ver la herida. Era profunda; ya había perdido mucha sangre. Suspiró con algo de alivio cuando vio que todavía respiraba. Su cara estaba pálida, cubierta por un ligero velo de sudor. "Aoshi-sama…" susurró de nuevo, tocando la mejilla de Aoshi con su mano temblorosa.

"¡Aoshi!" gritó Sayuri. Dejó caer su katana y corrió hacia él. Cayó de rodillas enfrente de Aoshi. No podía ser; no podía haber llegado demasiado tarde… Apartó bruscamente la mano de Misao y sostuvo la cabeza de Aoshi en su regazo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su precioso rostro.

Misao la observó llorar mientras llamaba a Aoshi una y otra vez. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Sayuri quería a Aoshi. De verdad. Con todo su corazón. Entumecida, Misao alzó sus manos, manchadas de la sangre de Aoshi. Las miró durante un momento interminable. Su sangre. Sus manos estaban manchadas de_ su_ sangre. Y entonces supo que ella también lo amaba. _Con todo su corazón_. Era algo que siempre había sabido, y aun así había sido suficientemente estúpida para negarlo. Una gota cayó sobre su mano. Y otra después. Con los ojos empapados, contempló el líquido rojo resbalar como un río salado. Quizás era aun más estúpida por quererle todavía. Misao miró a Sayuri. "Sayuri-san…" murmuró.

Sayuri clavó su mirada en ella y Misao retrocedió al percibir el veneno en sus ojos verdes. "Es culpa tuya," siseó. "Por tu culpa Aoshi-sama está herido."

"Yo… no-" Misao sacudió la cabeza débilmente. "Yo no quería—"

"¡Es culpa tuya!" le gritó.

Misao la observói horrorizada. "Yo…Yo—"

Okina irrumpió en la sala, "¿Qué diablos…?" gritó al ver el destrozo a su alrededor. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver a Aoshi. Corrió hacia él rápidamente. "¡Aoshi!"

"Jija," dijo Misao con la voz quebrada. Parecía en shock. "Jija…"

"Misao—" Okina se detuvo cuando un sujeto vestido con un traje occidental salió de entre las ruinas de la fachada. "¡¿Quién es usted?!" preguntó.

El hombre lo miró con frialdad. "¿No lo sabe?"

"No."

Sus ojos oscuros vagaron por la habitación, sobre el cuerpo inerte de Aoshi y la llorosa imagen de Sayuri, antes de detenerse en Misao. Estaba sentada en el suelo, con su oscura melena cayendo a su alrededor; sus ojos azules en blanco. Sostenía el cuerpo de Aoshi sobre su regazo. Lo agarraba con una mano, pero la izquierda estaba inmóvil, en el suelo, manchada de sangre. La observó durante un rato.

Okina entornó los ojos al no recibir respuesta. "Se lo repetiré," gruñó de forma amenazadora. "¿Quién es usted?"

El extraño lo miró a los ojos con expresión burlona, "Soy Hara Yoshiyuuki."

"¿H-Hara?" Tartamudeó Okina. Se puso pálido.

Hara Yoshiyuuki se inclinó ante él, exageradamente cortés. "Hijo de Hara Kenji. Su antiguo socio, Okina-sama." Levantó la cabeza; una sonrisa curvaba sus labios. "He venido para saldar, digamos… las deudas pendientes"

Misao se sorprendió. ¿Deudas pendientes? Contempló a Okina.

El anciano temblaba; no apartaba los ojos de Hara. Okon se acercó a él, preocupada, pero Okina le indicó que no se acercase. "Ocupate de las heridas de Aoshi," le susurró. "Y llévate a Sayuri y Misao contigo." Se dirigió bruscamente hacia Hara. "Está bien. Ven conmigo y hablemos."

Hara se inclinó de nuevo, "Por supuesto." Siguió a Okina pero se detuvo frente a Misao y Sayuri. "Debo disculparme" dijo suavemente. "Mis hombres han sido algo… brutos. Les aseguro que no quería que nada de esto sucediera."

Sayuri respondió airada, "¿En serio? Espero que nos perdone usted por haberles recibido—" señaló a los hombres que yacían sin vida amontonados por toda la habitación, "con la misma cortesía."

Hara sonrió. "Claro que sí. Yo mismo me habría ocupado de ellos de haber sabido que iban a causar tanto alboroto. Han hecho ustedes lo que debían." Sonrió a Misao antes de marcharse.

Okon lo miró alejarse con desconfianza. Omasu corrió a su lado y señaló a Aoshi. Okon asintió. Se arrodilló junto a Sayuri y dijo dulcemente, "Tenemos que llevar a Aoshi-sama a su habitación." Se dirigió a Misao, "Misao-chan…"

Misao asintió ausente y soltó a Aoshi. Okon llamó a uno de sus hombres. Le explicó en voz baja qué hacer al mientras él tomaba a Aoshi con cuidado. Lo condujo a la habitación, con Sayuri cogida de su mano. Okon se giró preocupada hacia Misao, que seguía sentada en el suelo encharcado en sangre.

"Misao-chan…" susurró Omasu. Se arrodilló a su lado y se fijó en los arañazos y las magulladuras de su rostro. Jadeó al ver el profundo corte de su brazo. "¡Misao-chan, estás herida!"

Misao no respondió. Los ojos de Omasu se llenaron de lágrimas. "Oh, Misao…" murmuró. La ayudó a ponerse en pie lentamente. No se resistió. Omasu rodeó sus hombros con su brazo y la guió hasta su habitación. "Vamos, Misao-chan. Déjame curarte, ¿vale?" La condujo paso a paso. "Vas a ponerte bien, Misao," susurró con dulzura.

"Omasu," dijo Misao suavemente apoyándose sobre ella.

"¿Sí?" preguntó cuidadosamente.

"¿Se- Se…" Misao respiraba de forma irregular. "¿Se pondrá bien Aoshi-sama?"

Los ojos de Omasu se oscurecieron con compasión. La abrazó contra ella con fuerza. "Claro que sí, Misao-chan. Por supuesto."

Y Misao se desmayó, agotada. "Por supuesto," repitió.

* * *

_Nota de la autora:_

_1. Lo siento si la escena de lucha no ha quedado bien. La ecribí tal cual se me ocurrió. No tengo ni la más mínima idea sobre estilos de lucha y todo eso._

_2. Debeis estar preguntandoos dónde demonios está el argumento. Estoy trabajando en él! ^_^ (porque en realidad, hay un argumento…)_

Nota de la traductora: Pensaba que me volvía loca intentando traducir las escenas de lucha. He tenido que hacerlo en varias veces porque llegaba a un punto que sólo escribía incoherencias con palabras repetidas cien mil veces etc. (no encontraba sinónimos de '_movimiento_'!!!! ). En fin, esta parte ya está hecha y por suerte para mí no hay ninguna lucha más. Como la autora dice, _hay_ una trama y está empezando a nacer desde ahora mismo. Tengo muchas ganas de llegar a mis capítulos preferidos :D disfruto muchisimo traduciéndolos! (de hecho, ya tengo algunos de ellos casi terminados).

Gracias a **Janet, Karla** (cuando leí el fic y la autora no lo terminó la bombardeé a mails y no dio resultado! xD)**, Misao K. y Belldandy **por los reviews en el cap anterior :D cada vez que me quedaba atascada en una escena y recibía uno me ponía a traducir con más ganas!! El cap. 5 ya está en marcha, y ahí saldrán a la luz los motivos del comportamiento de Aoshi :))


End file.
